1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to signal generators. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a signal generator for producing a plurality of time-spaced output signals.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Digital data handling machines starting with those of reasonable complexity operate on the basis of accurately predetermined timing periods, or state times. In such machines, a sequence of state times provides a control of a central processing unit, hereinafter referred to as a CPU, for controlling registers, adders, etc. to effect an overall control of the execution of CPU instructions. Each state time may be divided into a plurality of time slots which are used to gate information into and out of the functional elements of the CPU. Each of these time slots must be characterized by an accurate timing pulse having fast rise and fall times while the pulses representing a series of time slots must be applied in a non-overlapping configuration in order to prevent erroneous operation of the functional CPU elements to which they are applied.